Pein's Kids
by AleuPeinsDaughter
Summary: Terry gets lost and its up to Aleu and her sister to find him find out if they save terry
1. Chapter 1

**hey everyone thanks for reading my story sorry if its not good it's just my first story so i think i will get better hehe**

* * *

It was a long and stormy night when Aleu woke up from hearing her brother yelling and her father again in a fight with his wife and then there was her sister Kairi not much to say about her but she was a vampire and she has a 10 tailed cat demon.

'Kairi!' Aleu said as she went to her sister's room.

Yes?

Why do father and mother fight all the time it's annoying me?

I don't know

They both listen to their mother and father fight. When Terry there brother walks in he also listens to their parents fight.

Angel I told you we can't have any more kids we already got 3 kids that's enough!!!! Pein says yelling at his wife.

Well we raised 3 kids and had no problems!!!

Pein goes silent as he hears his 3 kids walk outside slamming the door closed loudly. They walked outside in the rain with no jackets on well Terry was wearing his sweatshirt but thats all Kairi was wearing no jacket and Aleu was the same. They all freeze as they hear screaming.

w-what was that? Aleu said scared a little

oh nothing maybe just a vampire. Terry said trying to scare his sister.

HEY!!!!!!! Kairi said to her brother Terry taking it as an insult.

The screams gets louder as they walk farther into the dark trying to find the screaming. it was raining harder and then they saw it it was a demon in front of them Aleu froze scared to move she was not moving at all. Terry knowing what to do took out his sword and threw it at the demon while Kairi grabbed her sister and flee back to the akatsuki base while Terry fought the demon.

Terry now had used his powerful jutsu Almighty Smash and killed the demon as he passed out after the fight. The next day his sisters and parents couldn't find him he wasn't where he fought the demon at they looked and looked and couldn't find him.

Terry!!! His mother Angel yelled

we will find him down worry. Pein said to his daughter's seeing them cry.

but hes gone father we cant find him. Aleu says crying with doubt.

yes we will sis we can find brother! Kairi says trying to comfort her older sister.

* * *

**sorry guys i couldn't finish this chapter i had to go to my friends house for are science project wait for the next chapter to see what happens next**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone sorry it took so long for chapter two but i needed help from a friend to find out how to make chapter two its a bit longer than the first chapter but it will work

* * *

**

Aleu and Kairi and their mom and dad keep looking for Terry but what they don't know is that terry has been captured by the leaf village and if being asked questions Aleu keeps running yelling her brother's name tears going down her face barely able to say a word.

Aleu slow down! Kairi says trying to keep up with her sister.

You think im gonna give up on saving are brother!!! Aleu says in anger of not finding terry.

He's probably at the base by now. Kairi says in sadness of what her sister said and about her lost brother.

Meanwhile at the leaf village terry is being asked questions by an Anbu named Radar.

Who's your mom? Radar asks Terry.

Angel Uchiha...

His eyes widen at what Terry said because Angel use to be his girlfriend. A-Angel Uchiha is your mom!? Radar says in shock.

yes..

And who's your dad?

I'm not allowed to say. Terry says turning his head the other way.

Fine if your gonna be stubborn then be like that! Radar walks away slamming the door.

* * *

The next day Pein walked to the kitchen and seen his wife cooking breakfast but everything was quiet because Terry use to come running into the kitchen yelling good morning ya terry was 18 Aleu was 16 and Kairi ( or Kai Kai)was 14 but still there family why can't they just talk well its because there blaming them selfs for what happen to Terry . Pein looked at his family then at his dog Kazuya who was laying down by the table. Angel hugged her husband and he hugged back then Angel got done cooking and placed breakfast on the table it was eggs and French toast. Aleu and Kairi left the room fast after eating.

Aleu.. Kairi said as they both walked outside.

what is it Kairi

you think brother could have just ran off like he did before?

Are you kidding me why would he run off and that day when you think he ran off it was when he was on a mission

oh..

Besides...Aleu starts to remember what Terry told her about him that is a secret. brother..will..um be back don't worry. she says as she stops for a brief second then started walking again.

sis whats wrong?

oh nothing nothing at all

Aleu starts to think of what terry said to her.

**

* * *

**

**Flashback**

**Terry looks at his sister seriously.**

**Don't tell anyone what i am you understand me I told you cuz i trust you.**

**Yes brother I understand you secret is safe with me i wont tell anyone.**

**Good cuz if you do im gonna have to kill you**

**I-I wont tell anyone brother**

**End Of Flashback**

**

* * *

**sis you ok?

Yes im fine Kairi lets just keep going

ok Aleu

They keep walking when they see a suicide bomb about 8 km away.

DEIDARA!!!!!! Aleu screams and runs ahead.

Aleu wait!! don't get in the middle of it it can hit us it covers about 10km and we are 8 km away run Aleu!!!!!

Aleu hears a voice that says ' Aleu..forgive me i had no choice...I..love you Aleu!!'

Deidara!!!!!

Kairi grabs her sisters arm and runs as fast as she can when someone grabs them.

Huh w-who grabbed me!!?? Kairi says scared.

I did. A voice says from in the darkness of a weird looking cave.

T-Tobi?? Aleu says looking into the dark.

Aleu-chan!! .Tobi runs and hugs Aleu tightly. Your alive your alive!

yes im alive but what about Deidara

Deidara is gone he used his suicide bomb on Sasuke

Uncle Sasuke attacked Deidara!!! Kairi and Aleu both yell.

yes but enough talking about this you two need your rest get some sleep. Tobi says walking away

ok Tobi.. Aleu says in sadness of losing her boyfriend.

ok tobi. Kairi says smiling.

Kairi and Aleu both go to sleep while tobi goes and tells Pein and Angel not to worry about Kairi and Aleu because there sleeping.

* * *

**Hope this one is longer for you huys it took me i think 2 or 3 hours to make and im running out of ideas for the stories hope you like it anyways**


End file.
